


hidden

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, because oz hides in damiens shadow and scares the shit out of him, by accident, damien discovers oz can hide in peoples shadows, damien is afraid but thrilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Damien learns about one of Oz's powers.





	hidden

“What the _fuck_?!”

Damien had _never_ been so caught off guard, heart violently ramming against his ribs, stumbling backward and nearly slamming right into a few other students in his path of trying to get away from whatever the _fuck_ just happened as fast as he could. His jaw worked, trying to keep up with the plethora of curses falling from his mouth, but failed and instead made a choked up, unpleasant noise. Had he not been paying attention, he would have went right over the railing of some steps and fell downward. He gripped his chest so tightly he nearly tore the fabric of his shirt with his claws.

Hell, who wouldn’t be scared shitless if their own shadow just started _rising from the ground?_

Damien watched in shock as his ‘shadow’ started to bubble in the air, like little drops of ink, and began to take shape, features, up until it created a very familiar face that he knew well. Damien sputtered.

“Oz?!”

The eldritch horror turned his attention toward Damien, giving him a shy wave.

“O-Oh… I didn’t scare you, did I?”

Damien could hardly believe his own eyes, and the students who were previously curious about the situation as well merely shrugged and continued moving on, for it was never unusual for something like that to happen in this weird ass school. Might as well add it on to the long list of stuff to look out for, should there be anything to take away from it.

But for as long as he’d known Oz, he’d _never_ seen him do that! For fuck’s sake, it scared the shit out of him, but he had to admit that was the _raddest_ thing he’d ever seen.

“Dude… did you just _rise out of my shadow_?”

Damien said it in such a way that made it sound like he was starstruck by the display of power, especially with how his eyes were twinkling in awe. Oz blushed, clutching his school books close to his chest. He'd really made the school's rough-and-tough local demon _amazed_.

“Yeah, um… you didn’t know? The hallways were crowded and I saw you, so… I thought I’d hitch a ride since we’re going to the same place.”

Damien shook his head wildly, affirming his lack of knowledge on this cool as hell ability he had, reaching out to grip Oz’s shoulders. His grin was so wide it showed pearly fangs, which only made Oz’s blush intensify. Surprising Damien wasn’t _exactly_ his plan, but the reaction he was getting out of it was so worth it. Especially with how wicked his expression was; the face only he could make when he was plotting something (and he wore it well).

“You’ve _got_ to team up with me at some point so we can scare the shit out of people!”

The way Damien slipped his arm so smoothly around Oz’s shoulders, pulling him along to their next class that Oz was almost sure the demon would ditch a quarter of the way through, but it was still so worth it for the time being just to see him ramble on excitedly at the discovery of one of Oz’s many powers.

**Author's Note:**

> sdghjklpytbnmczx so... headcanon that oz can do kinda like a midna from twilight princess thing and hide in peoples shadows. 
> 
> the only way you can tell hes there is the shadow will be shaped like oz instead of the actual person.


End file.
